


Dropped Part three

by Stevieschrodinger



Series: Dropped [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve has bad thoughts, Steve is a bad man, Top Steve Rogers, conversations about waxing, spider-man peter parker, steve has terrible thoughts, steve rogers makes bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevieschrodinger/pseuds/Stevieschrodinger
Summary: Bucky’s soft snoring is tickling at the skin of Steve’s neck, but he ignores it.  Bucky’s been working particularly hard this week, and Steve figures he needs the rest.There are take away containers littering the coffee table, and a movie is playing near silently in the background, the only illumination in the apartment.  Bucky had happily climbed into Steve’s lap once they’d finished eating, kissing at Steve’s neck and nuzzling into his beard, his actions becoming more and more lethargic until he’d finally fallen asleep right there.  Steve had carefully pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and cuddled Bucky to him, not really seeing the movie, more concerned with running his hands over Bucky’s back through the soft material.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Dropped [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Dropped Part three

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly three months after the end of dropped pt. 2 
> 
> TW - Steve chooses to not use condoms without any discussion with Bucky. Steve chooses to keep things from Bucky in the interests of protecting him.

Bucky’s soft snoring is tickling at the skin of Steve’s neck, but he ignores it. Bucky’s been working particularly hard this week, and Steve figures he needs the rest.

There are take away containers littering the coffee table, and a movie is playing near silently in the background, the only illumination in the apartment. Bucky had happily climbed into Steve’s lap once they’d finished eating, kissing at Steve’s neck and nuzzling into his beard, his actions becoming more and more lethargic until he’d finally fallen asleep right there. Steve had carefully pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and cuddled Bucky to him, not really seeing the movie, more concerned with running his hands over Bucky’s back through the soft material.

They'd talked about progressing the physical side of their relationship last week, Steve insistent that they talk about boundaries and expectations. Bucky’s face had gone bright red and he couldn’t maintain eye contact, but it had been Bucky who had initiated the conversation in the first place, and Steve had been understandably thrilled. He’d been very careful about not pushing or pressuring Bucky, taking a firm stance and holding out until Bucky was ready.

So far all they’d really engaged in was a lot of hands-over-clothes cuddling, and quite a few make out sessions. Sweet, chaste kisses have become a very integral part of their relationship. It’s how they greet either other, how they say goodbye. A kiss when they wake up, when handing each other plates and coffee mugs, just in passing, any time really. The times they’ve properly got into a make out session, Steve’s had to cool it down before either one of them got carried away. Again.

Bucky for his part, other than his oversized clothing choices, has not been wearing anything that might provoke Steve like it had that night, although the knowledge still sits there, simmering at the back of Steve’s brain. He’s already bought several things for Bucky, lacy camisoles, stockings, loose silky boy shorts and, after one particularly filthy fantasy, a thong. 

Steve doesn’t know yet if he will ever get to see Bucky actually wearing any of it, and that’s why all the packages are firmly tucked away on the top shelves of his walk in wardrobe. If there’s also four different types of lube, a collection of cockrings and a set of butt plugs...well, Bucky definitely doesn’t need to know just yet.

When Bucky had climbed into his lap, it had absolutely felt like an attempt at seducing Steve, but he was just so tired, getting less sleep than he needed while he was working so hard. Having completely flaked out on Steve’s lap with his lips still on his skin was three parts adorable to one part unbelievably frustrating.

Steve will be rubbing one out in the shower before bed. Again.

And non of this is even slightly Bucky’s fault, especially not after their first shared sexual experience. Steve had to wait for Bucky to be ready, and he was absolutely sticking to that no matter what. Thank god for serum enhanced healing though, because otherwise his dick would be chaffed raw by now.

Steve’s dick had started to chub up the second Bucky had climbed into his lap, and even with Bucky’s gentle snores it hasn’t yet gotten the message that tonight is not the night.

Steve deposits Bucky in his bed, gently sliding off his sweats and leaving him in a tee shirt and boxers, before carefully pulling the comforter over him. Steve has learned over the past few months that once Bucky is out, he’s out. Bucky has successfully slept through two Avengers alarms, both times Steve left Jarvis with instructions to tell Bucky’s he’s fine, and he’d be in touch when he got back.

Despite there not yet being a sexual element to their relationship they both do enjoy sharing a bed. When Bucky had first stayed over at the tower, Steve had set him up in the spare room. This, although fine, didn’t last long. Cuddle sessions, make out sessions, and napping together all landed them up in Steve’s bed more often then not, so Bucky sleeping in the spare room rapidly became redundant.

Steve pushes Bucky’s hair from out of his face, watching him sleep for a moment. As soon as the comforter was over him, Bucky had snuggled deeper into the covers, seemingly not at all concerned with the change of scenery. But then he never was. Kid slept like the dead.

Heading into the en-suite, Steve closes the door behind him and cranks up the warm water. Steve had resisted jerking off with Bucky in the apartment for nearly two weeks, but with him spending more and more time here, as well as more and more nights...well...Steve just had to get over the nebulous feeling of guilt and embarrassment. It was either that or literally explode. 

He was becoming a master at just getting the job done, a quick perfunctory wank simply to take the edge off and make the whole arrangement bearable.  
It’s easy enough to summon an image of Bucky writhing on his lap, or his lips on Bucky’s skin, tugging hard and fast on his cock. He bites at his lips, despite knowing that Bucky can’t hear him and wouldn’t wake even if he could. The hot water washes away the evidence of what Steve’s done, and he washes up quickly, wanting to go and snuggle up with his boyfriend.

After getting dry and finding a clean pair of boxers and a tee shirt, Steve climbs into bed. Bucky’s been tired, maintaining an intern position in a lab part time whilst working on his thesis and doing various other scholarly sounding things. Steve had immediately offered to talk to Tony and find him something in Stark industries, and idea which Bucky very firmly shot down, wanting to achieve things for himself.

Steve could respect that, even if he would have preferred it if his boyfriend was working in the same building that he lived.

Pulling Bucky in closer, Steve wonders if Bucky will be up for doing something at the weekend, or if he will just want to relax. Steve has been just as busy as he usually is, but Jarvis has been amazing at working Bucky into his schedule.

Steve will have to ask Jarvis tomorrow what they could do at the weekend if Bucky’s up for it. Steve has been lavishing attention on Bucky, absolutely dating the shit out of him. Jarvis is amazing at organizing things for them to do, managing to talk museums into opening in the evenings just for them, finding fancy restaurants who will make the exception of delivering, even finding a one night only temporary drive in theater. Steve’s taken Bucky to see movies, to see plays, to science exhibits and anything else Jarvis can get hold of. When simple money doesn’t get Jarvis what he wants, he’s not above playing the ‘It’s for Captain America card’ absolutely shamelessly.

And not just that, but clothes for Bucky started appearing in the empty sections of Steve’s walk in wardrobe. Nothing fancy, just loose sweats and hoodies and tee shirts, but it meant Bucky had something to change into if he wanted. And it was better than him wearing Steve’s actual hoodies, because seeing Bucky swamped in Steve’s Avenger's hoodie had caused Steve a very noticeable, borderline painful, problem. 

The toiletries Bucky favors have appeared in both Steve’s en suite, and in the en suite in the guest room. All Bucky has to do is mention a snack he likes, or mention wanting to try something he’s seen advertised, and and Jarvis makes it appear in the pantry. Bucky had stayed over a grand total of one time when bottles of flavored syrups for coffee appeared next to the coffee machine.

Jarvis is the absolute ultimate wing man, and giving over some of his outside space for some potted plants seems a ridiculously small price to pay.

Despite Bucky spending time at the tower, he was coming straight up to Steve’s floor, so he hadn’t met any of the other Avengers yet. Steve had intended to tell them about Bucky, he really had but...Bucky was nervous about it, and pretty insistent that Steve didn’t have to tell a single sole if he didn’t want to.

Steve, being indignant on Bucky’s behalf, insisted he wasn't going to treat Bucky like a dirty little secret...but Bucky insisted that wasn’t it, just more that he was totally content in their little bubble of two. So Steve had left it be.

The other Avengers were completely aware that Steve was seeing someone, but he kept tight lipped about it for the first few weeks, partly because it's what Bucky’s asked for, partly because of the revealing that he’s Bi thing, and partly because he’s selfish and doesn’t want to share yet.

And that was doodling along perfectly fine, until Dishes swung in (literally) and unwittingly rode rough shod all over everything.

Some low budget B-movie bad guy in a cape was releasing swarms of destructive robots, practically outside the tower, which was fine, the Avengers dealt with it. As it was local Tony even called in the help of Spider-Man. Steve hadn’t worked with the guy before. But he was fast, agile, and very very strong. His ability to web up several robots at a time was incredibly useful, and everyone was back at the tower with barely a scratch.

Post mission take away was well underway, and when Spider-Man walked in with a freshly unsuited Tony, Steve didn’t think much of it, right up until the moment Spider-Man took his mask off.

“Hey Steve.” Steve had just about swallowed his tongue. He knew by now that Dishes name was actually Peter. Apparently what he didn’t know was that Bucky’s unassuming flatmate was actually a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

Tony had frowned, “you two know each other?”

“Oh, sure. I live with Bucky.” Tony accepted this, and carried on eating for a moment, Nat, Clint and Sam all watching the exchange like they’re at a tennis match.

It took a full minute for that to catch up with Tony, “hang on, what’s a Bucky again? Is that something I should know?”

“Steve’s Boyfriend. Bucky.”

At this point Steve was hoping the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Steve’s. Boyfriend. Bucky.” Tony repeats. “Huh. Okay.”

And then everyone goes back to eating, like nothing at all has happened. Sure Clint might be eyeing him curiously, and Sam is definitely smirking, but that’s it.

It takes another minute for Steve to speak, “so you guys, uhm, are okay? You don’t seem...surprised.”

He’s answered by a round of smirks and shrugs and “no worries man,” from Sam. 

Nat however responds completely deadpan, “oh yes. I am completely surprised by this totally new information that I did not have before. Totally shocked. This is absolutely new news to me-” Clint elbows her to silence, sniggering.

Great. Fucking spies. Steve just lets it go.

Turns out that Bucky knew Peter was Spider-Man, apparently it’s kind of a hard thing to miss when you live with someone. Bucky had just shrugged, “it’s not my secret to share,” and that was the end of it.

Steve’s ‘coming out’ was completely managed by Pepper and the avengers PR team. The horror of interviews and press conferences that Steve had envisioned never came to pass, with a statement being released on Steve’s behalf and no further action being taken or acknowledged. Bucky had actually pushed for Steve not to bother if he didn’t want to, not wanting to inconvenience Steve but...once he thought about it, Steve realized he was no longer doing this for Bucky, or their relationship. Sure, it might have brought the issue to the fore but...Steve realized he could just publicly be himself, and decided he was doing it more for himself than anyone else. Bucky seemed to be happy with Steve’s reasoning for coming out, and was supportive of Steve throughout. 

By Bucky’s request, he will be kept under the radar and out of the public eye for as long as Steve and the legal team can manage it, which will be forever if Steve and Bucky get their way.

“Jarvis has managed to get us into the Aquarium on Sunday, after hours, so we will have the place mostly to ourselves.”

The smile that Bucky gives Steve is radiant, even if he is gnawing on a chicken wing at the time.

“That’s so cool, we could do stuff at Coney Island first?”

Bucky’s clearly excited, “I think I’d really like that, Buck.”

“You’re gonna win me the biggest stuffed animal in the whole place.”

“Oh I am, am I?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, “literally what is the point of you if you don’t.”

Steve can’t help but snort at him, “sure thing Buck, not like I saved the world or anything.”

They head for the sofa after dinner, and even though Steve puts the TV on, they both know they won’t be watching it, Bucky’s in Steve’s lap before he even sets the remote back down.

The kisses remain sweet, closed mouthed pecks, full of smiles, with Bucky occasionally nuzzling into Steve's beard. He’d started growing it to add to his disguise, but Bucky had quickly decided that he absolutely loved it, so the only course of action for Steve was to keep it and learned that the future has a lot of beard care products. All the fiddling about is made worth it when Bucky pinks his cheeks and jaw with a little beard burn from his nuzzling. 

Bucking gripping at Steve’s shoulder, Steve’s hands clasped securely around Bucky’s trim waist, the kiss starts to slowly deepen, but at the first press of Steve’s tongue into Bucky’s mouth, Bucky pulls away, leaning back into Steve. He presses his lips to Steve’s neck, hiding his flush as he whispers, “take me to bed, Steve?”

“We don’t…we don’t have to do everything tonight Buck.”

Steve feels the drag of Bucky’s nose against the skin on his neck as he nods, “I know but...we can do more than this?”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice, he’s been waiting for this for months, and he stands, lifting Bucky with him as if he’s no weight at all.

Steve sets Bucky on his feet at the bottom of the bed, “if you want me to stop, or you want something different, you say sweetheart okay?”

Bucky nods frantically, tugging at the bottom of Steve’s shirt. Steve obliges and pulls it off, and then stands for a minute in the dim light so that Bucky can...well, he’s gawking. There’s no other word for the way his mouth falls open and his eyes rove over Steve’s chest. Steve lets him stare for a minute before hooking his thumbs into his sweats, letting them and his boxers fall to the floor together before kicking them away.

Bucky swallows, and it is so loud in the quiet of the room, “Steve,” and it’s a breathy whine. Steve’s not hard, not yet, but his cock is hanging heavily under Bucky’s stare. Steve can’t help but smirk at Bucky’s clear awe, puffing up at Bucky’s reaction to him. 

Steve moves forward, taking the edge of Bucky’s shirt and carefully sliding it off over his head. Steve has seen Bucky with shirts pulled up, has already appreciated the soft but flat plane of his stomach, the feel of his ribs, the narrow nip of his waist, but he hadn’t yet seen any further. Now Bucky’s little pink nipples are on display for Steve, his hairless chest, and the surgical scar that runs neatly from the bottom of what would have been Bucky’s left armpit, right up to curl a little way onto his shoulder.

Steve wants to run his tongue across every inch of everything.

Steve turns away, though, knee walks his way up the bed, then flops onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his head he looks down at Bucky, who’s standing there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wider. “Well?” Steve arches an eyebrow at him, “come and take what you want, sweetheart.”

Bucky works down his sweats with one hand and steps out of them, but after a moment of lip chewing deliberation, he leaves his boxers on. He clumsily follows Steve up the bed, and Steve watches him. He doesn’t even try to disguise how hungry his eyes are, but for this first time, this is Bucky’s show. It was the opposite of what Bucky wanted, really, he wanted Steve to just pin him down and do whatever he wanted to him...which was deeply appealing to Steve, and it was all he could do to hold his shit together while they talked about it.

But Steve stood firm, this first time would be initiated, and controlled, by Bucky. Steve had to be sure of what he wanted, that this was okay, and most importantly that Bucky wasn’t going to loose himself this time. Or at least, not too much. Steve absolutely wanted to make Bucky into the floaty pliant boy again...but just not this time. He wanted Bucky’s first run in to be on his say so. For it to be under Bucky’s control. Steve wanted them to learn each other gently, this first time, and he knew that wouldn’t happen if he had Bucky pinned beneath him with a blanket permission to do whatever he wanted. 

Bucky wasn’t happy about it, but he was willing to see Steve’s logic. Now though, now that he’s crawling up Steve’s body, aiming for a kiss, Steve can only read excitement in his features.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers against Steve’s mouth as he sprawls himself over Steve’s chest.

“Hey yourself,” Steve grins back, and then Bucky’s mouth is on him. They invade each others mouths, and suddenly Steve can’t think much past where Bucky’s downy thighs are occasionally brushing against his growing erection.

He resolutely keeps his hands locked behind his head, right until Bucky starts wriggling awkwardly, and then “Steve, help me.” So Steve reaches down and helps Bucky slide his boxers the rest of the way off.

He sits up, straddling low on Steve’s abs. Bucky’s cock is smaller than Steve’s, both in girth and length, and it’s cut, unlike Steve’s. Steve can’t help but stare, firstly Because Bucky’s beautiful and he wants this...but also because Bucky has no hair. Nothing around his cock or on his balls. Steve can’t see any pubic hair at all, everything looks perfectly smooth. 

Jesus Christ this kid is going to be the death of him. 

“Baby,” Steve’s voice sounds hoarse already, “you all smooth for me?”

Steve so badly wants to touch, to feel that smooth skin, to run his tongue over it.

Bucky looks down shyly, “always am, I like how it feels.”  
As if to highlight his point he runs his fingers over where there should be hair above his cock, over the smooth skin, then cups his hairless balls for a second. 

That dark part of Steve points out how young it makes Bucky look.

Steve’s mouth fills with spit at the display, and is a breath from thinking ‘fuck it’ and rolling his boy under him. But no. He grits his teeth for a second, holding it together.

Steve thinks of the thong sitting in it’s bag in his wardrobe, “I think I like it a lot too, you look beautiful honey.”

“Thank you, it’s tricky for me to wax myself, me and Pete help each other out.”

Steve’s brain shuts down completely for a full thirty seconds. There’s a lot of thought’s there. He knows something about Spider-Man that is no doubt going to pop back into his brain at the most inopportune moments. But also the thought of Bucky having his hand on Pete. Of Pete having his hands on Bucky. Steve has a split second of possessiveness before that is completely cancelled out because...help him...Steve wants to watch.

A very clear image of Pete’s tousle of brown hair and big brown eyes hovering over Bucky’s pretty cock jumps into his head before he shakes it away.

“You and Pete are...close then,” Steve can hear that his voice sounds like it’s risen a good octave.

Bucky nods, shyly reaching for Steve’s chest. And then his fingertips connect with Steve’s skin and whatever he was just thinking about disappears out of his head again.

Bucky runs his fingertips over the taut muscled of Steve’s stomach, over his pecs, letting fingertips brush over Steve’s nipples. And when Steve groans, doing it all again. Bucky wriggles down, the head of Steve's erection nudging wetly at Bucky’s ass. He twists looking down, and when he turns back to Steve his face is flushed, but happy.

Apparently doing is easier for Bucky than speaking about doing.

Bucky climbs off, then wriggles down the bed a little, then hitches his leg back over to straddle Steve’s thighs, and Steve sucks air in through his teeth when Bucky rests his erection against Steve’s. Bucky reaches down, blushing so brightly, panting, absolutely beautiful.

Bucky’s tentative fingertips reach down, feeling at Steve’s foreskin, moving it against the sensitive head of his cock, spreading some precome around. He slowly pulls Steve foreskin back, the brings it back up again, light, soft touches of exploring fingertips. It’s driving Steve absolutely insane. He’s so desperate for it, just seeing Bucky above him, just these light touches are enough to have his cock dripping.

Bucky keeps going, fingertips dragging curiously against Steve’s length, driving Steve wild. He finally wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, it’s a little rough, a little dry, but absolutely perfect too.

“Touch me Steve? Touch me while I touch you?”

It’s a little awkward, but they make it work. Bucky gets so excited he starts thrusting, and Steve doesn’t have to do anything except hold still, creating a tight tunnel for Bucky to work himself into. The tensing and relaxing of Bucky’s ass muscles against Steve’s thighs is hypnotic for Steve. Bucky’s tentative grip not quite enough to get him off, but he works on Bucky, letting him chase his pleasure.

He’s as beautiful as Steve remembers. Bucky’s skin is getting flushed, he’s getting warm, getting close from the little breathy noises he's making.

Steve commits it to memory, the way he did the first time, wanting to learn Bucky exactly, wanting to remember how lovely he looks when he lets himself go. And he is, his body arching, muscles quivering. He throws his head back, mouth dropping open.

Steve doesn’t even blink.

That moment of stillness over takes him, that moment where he almost relaxes again for one beat, then two, and then he’s thrusting furiously, a splattering of come hits Steve’s stomach, some weaker spurts falling onto his hand as Bucky’s movements slow again as he rides it out. His had had fallen away from Steve’s cock, left it leaking and forgotten, but Steve doesn’t mind.

He’s too enthralled, watching Bucky as he sits his ass heavily on Steve’s thighs, smacking his lips together adorably, looking a little dazed, a little breathless. Steve rubs his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs where they bracket Steve’s own, waiting for him to come down from his pleasure a moment.

Bucky’s fingers find their way back to Steve’s cock, tracing it almost absently whilst Bucky gets his bearings again, finding a comfortable grip. His hand moves easier now, Steve’s cock has been leaking a copious amount of precome and it’s slicking the way. Steve so turned on by watching Bucky it only takes about a minute before his thighs are tensing. Steve can’t look away from Bucky’s face, Bucky in turn is watching Steve’s cock with a look akin to hunger on is face.

Steve comes without warning, thick white ropes of hot seed splattering against his own abs. Steve comes down quickly, easily catching his breath thanks to the serum, “thank you sweetheart, you wanna shower with me?”

Bucky does.

The shower is gentle, Steve building up a lather of shampoo in Bucky's hair whilst Bucky continues to explore Steve's body. Soapy fingers linger across Steve's abs, down the crease of his thigh, working a trail of suds into the hair on his balls.

Steve smirks and Bucky’s bold touching, “close your eyes baby, I’m gonna rinse you.” Bucky obeys pliantly, and after he’s free of soap himself he goes back to exploring Steve, Bucky weighing his flaccid cock. His small hand makes it look huge, even lying sated as it is.

Steve could almost certainly go again, probably more than once, but that energy has left the room now, the touching although gentle, isn’t sexual.

Bucky giggles happily when Steve roughly towels him dry, squealing when he’s lifted and carried back to bed. They curl up together, Steve content with the knowledge that the future is full of possibilities. Knowing that this is the beginning, and he’s building something with Bucky. 

They kiss softly, curled up together, slowly relaxing into the bed, whispering quietly to each other.

Which is of course when the Avengers Alarm goes off.

Steve makes a noise that’s halfway between a growl and a sigh, and Bucky laughs at him again.

“I don’t want to leave you baby,” he pulls Bucky tight to his chest.

“I don’t want you to go either, but you have to, right?”

Steve nods in answer.

“Are you...you sure you’re going to be okay?”

Bucky holds tighter for a second, “I’m fine Steve, it's not like last time I swear I’m fine. I’ll sleep here tonight and go home in the morning if you’re not back.”

“Okay sweetheart, stay as long as you like,” Bucky’s littering little pecking kisses across Steve’s chest, and Steve has to drag himself away to get dressed. He hops into some under armor, ready to go and put his uniform over the top, “I really don’t want to go.”

“I know. But you gotta think of how important your work is Steve. That kitten that’s stuck in a tree? Or maybe it’s an old lady this time? Needs to cross the street?” 

Bucky’s laughing at him. This kid, honestly.

Steve ends up being gone for nearly forty eight hours. He doesn’t actually remember the last part. He’d managed to pull Nat out in time, the whole building coming down with the structural damage.

Steve was fine, he knew he was, despite waking up in medical back at Stark tower. Or the Avengers tower as he was calling it now. The headache was telling him he’d slept off a head injury, not surprising really. He just about remembers getting the shield mostly up in time.

He moves a little in the bed, testing, other than a few aches, he feels okay.

“Oh hey man, you’re awake,” Clint comes through the door, Steve flinches when he shouts back along the corridor, “Nat! He’s awake!”

“Jesus Barton, shout a bit louder why dont’cha.”

Nat follows him in, “saved my ass back there Steve.”

Steve waves her away, flopping that arm over his eyes, the lights seem so much brighter since Clint decided to shout loud enough to wake the dead.

They’re both standing there next to the bed. Steve can hear them. He hears it when they start to scuffle, hears their heart rate go up, hears a little ‘oof’ from Nat. After a few minutes, Steve finally gives up and looks. Nat has Clint in a headlock, but as Steve watches, Clint grabs her around the thighs and lifts, and they both go down.

A metal medical cart clatters against the wall.

“Guys.” Steve says it quietly, using his best The Captain Is Disappointed Tone on them. They both freeze staring at him, Clint looks guilty as hell. Nat’s face is showing no emotion what so ever. So She’s guilty too. Great. “What?”

They both make a show of standing up and fixing themselves before Nat finally says, “Steve, we didn’t realize that you already had something in place...if we’d known that obviously-”

“Nat? Clint?” Steve sighs, already had enough. He’s aching, his head is throbbing, and he does not need two world class spies making excuses he doesn't understand whilst he’s lying on an uncomfortable hospital bed.

“NattoldBukkyyouwerehurt-” it all comes out in a panicked rush, only cut off when Nat elbows Clint in the ribs viciously.

Oh. Oh shit.

“I mean,” Nat’s voice is perfectly reasonable, “it was on national television, so it’s not like I made it any worse.”

“What did he say?” Shit shit shit. He’d completely forgotten about it.

“Well he was panicking, he wanted to make sure you were absolutely definitely going to be fine...and then he thanked me and said goodbye.”

Steve hauls himself out of the bed with a groan, “Jarvis, is Bucky in the tower?”

“No Captain, my last interaction indicated that he was at his own home.”

“Message him from me, ask him if I can come over.”

“Certainly Captain.”

Steve feels like shit, and he’s being eyeballed by Natasha. Clint still looks guilty.

“Look, we were just doing the occasional milk run, all Bucky needed to know was that everything was fine. Jarvis could tell him that for me, I just forgot-”

“So you decided to lie to your boy through the medium of an artificial intelligence, in what? A misguided attempt to protect him?”

Clint makes an “ooohhhhhh,” noise. Then adds, “she’s got a point you know.”

Steve rolls his eyes but has to stop because it hurts.

“I just forgot I set it up with Jarvis, I didn’t intend to lie, exactly...I just…” Steve sighs, “Jarvis, has he answered me?”

“No captain, but he has inquired with me as to your condition.”

“Right? What did you tell him.”

“The truth,” if it’s possible for an A.I to sound disapproving, Jarvis definitely does.

“Ohhhhhhh you might want to get some ice for that burn Steve. High five Jarvis.”

“Thank you Clint.”

“Why is everyone else on first name terms with the A.I? Come on Jarvis? Please?”

“Very well Captain Rogers,” Steve swears he puts a little stress on the fact that he isn't calling Steve by his first name, “after being given the facts, Bucky has come to the conclusion that you are not well enough to travel currently, and is on his way to the tower to prevent you, and I quote ‘from doing something else dumb’.”

Clint actually brays like a donkey, the laughter clearly taking him by surprise and he slaps his hand over his mouth. The corner of Nat's mouth twitches up slightly.

Fucking spies.

Steve forces himself back to his apartment, wanting to get cleaned up and dressed. He can’t get drunk, but apparently getting hit in the head will make him feel like he has the worlds worst hang over.

The lights are too bright, and the showers a bit of a sensory overload even in the dark. The hot water makes him aware of every little scratch he hadn’t realized he had. Feels like a lot. He does a half assed job and pulls on comfy sweats and a tee shirt, going to lie in bed in the dim light. At least if he's out of medical and cleaned up he can try and make his case to Bucky that it really wasn’t that bad.

He’s just starting to dose when he hears Bucky come into the apartment. Hears him putting his bag down, then moving around in the kitchen. Hears the tap running, the fridge open, the clink of a cup, the coffee machine gurgle on.

He comes in and puts a big bottle of water on Steve’s bedside table, the pulls a pill bottle out of his jeans pocket, “I went by medical on my way up, there’s four in there, the nurse says you should take two now and two in four hours. And to drink plenty.”

“Thank you, baby.” Bucky ‘humphs’, Steve thinks that it’s at the endearment. Bucky goes into the walk in wardrobe and takes some clothes into the bathroom. Steve listens as he showers, it’s fast, and when Bucky emerges in loose sweats and a soft looking pullover, his hairs still dry.

He heads out of the room, coming back with his bag over his shoulder and a very large mug of sweet smelling coffee. He carefully puts it down, then sets up next to Steve with his laptop and phone, apparently doing some work.

Steve stews in the quiet for a minute, “look Buck-”

“We’re not talking about it now Steve, you’re hurt and you need to drink. Did you take your pills?”

“Oh...errr…sorry, no.” Steve hauls himself tentatively up to a sitting position, taking two of the pills and sipping slowly on the water until half the bottles gone and his stomach is gurgling.

“I’m not mad at you Steve, well, a little hurt. I don’t want you to keep things from me...but I get that you thought you were somehow protecting me. So we’re okay, okay? Just rest.”

It’s enough to put Steve at ease, as as he drifts off to sleep, all he can think is he’s fucking blessed to have met Bucky Barnes.

The pill bottle is empty in the morning, if Bucky woke him and reminded him to take them he doesn’t remember.

Steve cautiously stretches, investigating. He feels fine. He blearily looks around, tucking himself a little closer into Bucky. His head doesn’t hurt at all, and all his stiffness and aches and pains seem to have resolved themselves.  
Steve tucks his nose into the back of Bucky’s neck, breathing deep, and resolves to snooze a little longer.

Bucky’s awake, Steve can tell by how he wriggles a little closer, “morning beautiful,” he whispers into the back of his neck.

Bucky does a happy little wriggle at the compliment, but says, “you’re not off the hook.”

“I know. Jarvis when do I have to be up?”

“You don’t Captain, considering your injuries today's appointments have been rescheduled, and your speech for the gala this evening has been pre-recorded on your behalf by Sir and has already been sent with your apologies.”

“Oh. Thank you Jarvis.”

“It was at Bucky’s request.”

“Well thank you too then,” Steve says, nuzzling at the back of Bucky’s neck.

“I’ve called in too, Ned’s going to watch my lab for me and I’ll have to read lecture notes later, but it’s fine. I didn’t want you to be alone today...you know, in case you needed anything.”

Steve will take the excuse to spend the day with Bucky even if he’s fine, “thank you baby. So thoughtful.”

They lie in silence for a few minutes, Bucky’s smaller body perfectly cupped by Steve's, chest to back, Steve’s knees tucked up against the back of Bucky's. Even the bottoms of Bucky’s feet are resting against the top of Steve's.

Bucky takes a deep breath, letting it out on a sigh, “what the shit Steve? I got a text from Jarvis telling me the mission was wrapping up and you are okay, and pretty much in the same minute I watched a building fall on you on T.V. I thought my heart stopped. I thought you were dead!”

Bucky wriggles out from Steve's grasp, rolling over. Apparently now he wants eye contact.

Steve considers his answer for a minute, waiting for Bucky to get himself comfortable again. 

“I never intended to lie...I really didn’t. I just didn’t want to worry you, ever. Being with me is gonna be hard Buck, and no I know you can handle it, I know you need to be able to handle it but...stuff like this is going to happen. I set it up with Jarvis when we hadn’t been together long, we were still feeling each other out and...I didn’t want to add another thing to the pile of negatives when it comes to having Captain America invade our lives. That’s all. And then I sort of...forgot that I’d set that protocol with Jarvis. I just didn’t want you to sweat the little stuff.”

“The little stuff?”

“Well...getting shot or breaking a bone and stuff, it’s nothing to me really, a day or two and I’m fine again and...I don’t even scar so you wouldn’t necessarily know…”

Bucky gets that cute little crease in between his brows as they draw together. Steve decides now is not the time to lean in and kiss it away.

“Steve firstly, I think we need to reevaluate what you consider ‘little stuff. Second I'm not dating Captain America, I’m dating Steve Rogers, and I think I deserve to know when he’s not okay. It’s my choice to worry over you, okay?”

“Okay Buck, that’s fair enough. Thank you…uhm Jarvis?”

“The protocol has been deactivated Captain.”

“It’s just you keep telling me to be honest about everything Steve, and then you go and do that. I get why, I do, it’s just…”

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry, no more hiding anything.”

“Okay, forgiven pending further apology,” and with that Bucky slides right back into Steve’s arms, “are you feeling okay?”

“Yeap, all good again.”

“Good, you can start by making me apology pancakes, I’m starving.”

“What’s this Buck?”

“Apology snuggles, don’t move, you’re warm.”

“No, sir.”

“Where you going, Buck?”

“Nowhere, but you need to get up, I want coffee...and I’m pretty sure apology coffee has two pumps of hazelnut and whipped cream on top.”

“Sure thing, Buck.”

“What am I doing with these Buck?”

“Apology foot rub. I get to choose the movie.”

“You getting hungry yet?”

“I could eat...apology take out sounds good.”

“More apology cuddles?”

“I was thinking apology sex, actually.”

Steve fishes for the lube in the draw, seeing the still sealed box of condoms there too. He knows Bucky’s a virgin, and even if he wasn’t, Steve can’t carry or pass on any diseases. The thought of having his come in Bucky’s body, of marking him, inside...it’s too much. Steve has to close his eyes for a moment at the thought of it...dripping out of Bucky’s hole. 

Steve shuts the draw on the condoms without mentioning it.

Moving back to the bed with the bottle of lube in his hand, he settles between Bucky’s slender, spread thighs.

“Okay sweetheart?”

The sheet rustles as Bucky nods, “words baby, I need to hear your words. If you say stop or if there’s something you don’t like you have to say, okay?”

Bucky takes a deep breath, steadying himself, “yes sir. I’m good.”

And if that doesn’t go straight to Steve’s cock.

He starts with gently circling Bucky’s hole with one lubed up finger, he wants to mouth at Bucky’s thighs and cock but...for this first little bit he chooses to watch Bucky's face. Wants to watch for any sort of negative, or positive, reaction. He grabs an ankle, bending one of Bucky’s legs up to give him better access, and then ever so gently presses in with one finger.

Bucky breaths deep, that cute little furrow forming between his eyebrows, clearly concentrating more than enjoying right now. He breaths deep again, slowly, calmly, focusing on fighting the instinct to tense up.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Steve’s voice is a whisper, and touches a soft kiss to the inside of Bucky’s thigh.

Steve gives him long slow thrusts of his finger, and when he sees that relaxing becomes more natural to Bucky, acclimating to the feeling, “I’m going to add another now baby, okay?”

“Yes,” that’s all he gets, and it’s breathed out on a whisper. Steve adds more lube, dripping some directly onto Bucky’s hole to cool it, and onto his fingers. Bucky twitches slightly, but otherwise just lest out a long slow breath as Steve pushes in again with two fingers.

“Amazing baby, keep it up, so good for me.” Steve forgoes the plan of distracting Bucky with kisses and licks to his cock. Bucky is staring intensely at the ceiling, concentrating on his long slow breaths, and seems to have found a place that Steve doesn’t want to disturb since it seems to be working so well for him. Next time, Steve thinks, let him get used to it this time.

Agonizingly slowly, Steve works up to four fingers, and Bucky keeps up his breathing. When Steve starts to feel a genuine loosening, Bucky actually taking his fingers with no resistance, he starts to feel around. Curving his fingers upward, trying to rub behind Bucky's balls but from the inside.

He knows the exact moment he finds what he’s looking for, because Bucky’s breathing technique goes out the window with a sharp shout. His finger tips scrabble desperately on the sheet and he writhes on Steve’s fingers.

Steve doesn’t do it again, just waits for Bucky to still again, “okay baby?”

Bucky’s breath come in sharp little pants, but he manages a little, “yeah, yes, okay.”

Steve withdraws his fingers gently, and Bucky makes a mournful noise. 

“Okay baby, time to move, come and hold on up here baby, on your knees.”

Bucky scrambles around moving like a new born dear that also somehow a little drunk. He holds onto the headboard obediently, keeping himself steady while the bed dips and Steve moves into position behind him.

Steve kisses along Bucky’s shoulders, the back of his neck, mouthing damp kisses onto his skin until Bucky shivers and sighs into it.

Steve shifts forward, sliding his hands down Bucky’s back, gripping his hips for a moment, before going lower, parting Bucky’s cheeks so that he can watch his little pink hole flutter.

Steve moves one hand to the base of his cock, holding steady as he rubs the head against Bucky’s hole. He grabs the lube again first, squirting another dollop onto the head of his cock, hissing at the feel of the cold against his blood hot cock. He rubs the wet head against Bucky’s opening, watching for any tension. Then he presses forward, one hand moving to Bucky’s hip to hold him still as Steve presses into him.

Bucky lets out a chant of “ah ah ah” on each soft breath, he’s breathing quick, and the whole of his small body is moving with it, Steve says “relax baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Steve stares, fascinated, watching Bucky’s hole stretch, the creased skin smoothing out as it accommodates Steve's cock. He gets to the widest part of the head and just holds it there for a few seconds, rocking back and forth minutely, and Bucky keens at the feel of it. But then one of them moves, and the head of Steve’s cock pops past the ring of muscle, seating itself in Bucky’s body.

“Is that it?” Bucky’s voice is so wobbly, “are you in?”

“Sweetheart, that’s just the head.”

Bucky’s head falls forward, his knuckles white where he’s gripping the headboard, “Holy Fuck,” he whispers on a breath.

Steve rubs his back, trying to sooth, “we can stop, we don’t have to do this now.”

“No,” Bucky’s so quiet, head still hanging down, hair shielding his face like a curtain.

“Don’t pressure yourself sweetheart.”

“No, no it’s okay...just, just give me a minute.”

But it’s not a minute, Steve counts. It’s nearly ten by the time Bucky speaks again, and Steve’s been trapped in the hell of needing desperately to thrust the whole time. Occasionally the muscle of Bucky's asshole had tightened on him, and it took all of Steve’s strength not to move, because God it felt like Bucky’s body was trying to pull him in.

“Okay, Steve.” Bucky sounds absolutely wrecked, and they haven't even done anything yet. He also doesn’t sound sure, at all.

Bucky is quite clearly not making a sensible decision here, and ironically enough, Steve suddenly feels trapped between what he wants and what he thinks, but doesn’t know, what Bucky wants. He could say fuck it and take him at his word...but that feels really wrong. He could just back out, which is probably the right thing but will undoubtedly hurt Bucky in a different way. Bucky would see that as a failure. And Bucky would blame himself, and get upset. Steve can’t decide which is worse.

He buys himself time, getting another very generous dollop of lube on his palm, he slicks up his cock even further, making a little mess in the process, then with a gentle fingertip rubs some around Bucky’s hole, on the now taught skin of his little pink opening. 

God it looks so stretched and beautiful, Steve gets caught up in fingering it for a moment. Bucky’s body contracts on his for a moment, and then releases again with Bucky’s next breath. On the exhale Steve’s slippery cock slides in a half a centimeter.

Steve’ll take it.

Reaching round with his now lubed up free hand, Steve feels for Bucky’s cock.

Steve’s questing fingers find it...but it’s completely flaccid, a pretty clear sign that Bucky is not enjoying this at all. 

Taking another moment to think, he gently palms it, able to easily cup all of Bucky’s soft cock and his balls in one hand, giving a gentle squeeze. Bucky gasps, and Steve slides in other half centimeter.

Oh okay, Steve can work with this, he thinks.

He starts to play with Bucky’s cock, holding his hip firm with his free hand so that neither of them move too fast and hurt Bucky. Slowly, with Steve’s gentle touches, painfully slowly, Bucky’s cock starts to come back to life. Warming and filling, it chubs up enough for Steve to properly wrap his hand around it. 

He gives Bucky a few firm, quick jerks to get him the rest of the way erect, before he settles into a painfully slow rhythm. He works Bucky’s cock gently, and eventually, Bucky’s hips move a little bit, seeking pleasure. Steve’s cock slides in a tiny bit more with the movement.

It’s a slow process, Steve working Bucky so slowly, so gently. Bucky starts letting out little breathy gasps, and every twitch of his hips lets Steve slide in a little further. He kisses at Bucky’s shoulder again, up the side of his neck. He spends a long time sucking a mark into where Bucky’s shoulder meets his neck. He does it for himself, partly to put a visible mark on Bucky, to show what they’ve done tonight. He thinks about being able to press his thumb into it tomorrow and remind Bucky that he had Steve’s cock in his body. The other reason is to distract himself, because he’s over half way into the impossibly tight heat of Bucky’s body now, and all he can think about is how desperately he wants to push in.

Bucky’s started making breathy little noises of pleasure, little whines, little moans. Steve tightens his grip a little turning slightly sticky with the lube, but giving Bucky more friction. Steve watches as a sheen of sweat starts to form on the small of Bucky’s back, along his shoulders, the tops of his ears turning red.

And then Bucky clenches, hard, and it’s Steve’s turn to moan. When Bucky releases again, Steve slides in another centimeter, and god does it feel good.

Bucky’s body is really catching onto this now, giving tender little squeezes of Steve's cock. Steve pumps him a little harder.

“Baby, it feels so good when you squeeze me. You getting close? I can feel something happening, it’s like you're rippling along my cock, it feels amazing for me, you’re so good.”

Bucky’s hips jerk a little, starting to move, wanting to chase Steve’s hand, and with every little movement he works himself onto Steve's cock, sometimes just a little in and out, sometimes working it deeper. Steve doesn’t move, just let’s Bucky work himself on his cock, the tight wet clutch of Bucky’s body feels amazing. Steve’s body naturally runs a little warm, but the inside of Bucky's sweet ass feels like a furnace.

“I can’t help but look down baby, your sweet little hole is so smooth for me, so pretty and pink, so shiny and wet, it looks so fucking good.”

Another twitch from Bucky, and it really does feel like his hole is trying to suck him in and… “oh, Bucky, I think I can come from this baby, just from this. Just your sweet little ass squeezing me. You’re getting close arn't you? I can feel it, you keep gripping me and letting go, you're squeezing me right to the head of my cock baby it feels so good. You're so good, so good for me, beautiful boy.”

Bucky’s cock tenses in his hand, then relaxes, then again, getting closer to orgasm, every time his cock hardens that last tiny bit, Bucky’s asshole squeezes Steve’s cock, little jerks of his hips bringing Steve closer, and suddenly, he’s all the way in. He looks down again, looking at where his blond thatch of hair is almost tickling Bucky’s rim.

“Baby you did it, you’re so good for me, that’s everything, I’m in you sweetheart, all the way in...you feel incredible. Just perfect for me.”

And Bucky keens, and Steve works his cock so much harder for it.

Bucky goes soft, the way that he does, totally relaxed for a moment, and Steve takes the opportunity to grind into him, hooking his chin over Bucky’s shoulder so he can watch. The rhythmic tightening of Bucky on Steve’s cock feels incredible, feels like his cock is being milked, being sucked by Bucky’s body. It comes faster and faster, and Steve’s thighs are quivering with the tension of holding still. Bucky goes taught, his back arching, his hips working unconsciously as he comes, Steve watches as thick white ropes of Bucky’s come splatter across the headboard. Bucky’s hips start to really kick, and Steve let’s him go, pressing forward, and every time Bucky's hips move it drags Steve’s cock half out and in again. Steve watches, that pretty pink hole glistening wet, dragging across the flesh of Steve's cock and then swallowing it back up again, Buck’s internal muscles still flexing and relaxing as he moves and...Steve comes. He comes hot and wet and thick and right inside Bucky’s body, grinding it deep into his boy. 

Steve takes a moment, breathing deep, getting himself together. He gently uncurls Bucky’s hand from the headboard, massaging feeling and the circulation back into it from where he was gripping so hard. Bucky goes where Steve leads, and when Steve goes back on his haunches, he pulls Bucky back with him to perch on his thighs, his cock still hot and hard inside Bucky’s body.

Bucky flops back pliantly, his back against Steve’s chest, his head thrown back on Steve shoulders. They sit there, quietly, Steve listening as Bucky’s breathing evens, then relaxes completely.  
Steve’s erection hasn’t flagged at all, the way it's wrapped in the tight, hot sleeve of Bucky’s body, but he doesn’t mind, just enjoying to feeling of it, the feeling of of holding Bucky close to him. Owning him.

Right up until Bucky realises, he gives a little wiggle, and then clenches, Steve sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth, he holds Bucky still by the hip, “I want to get you cleaned up sweetheart, that okay?”

Bucky shakes his head, “you’re not done.” His voice is soft, and yet manages to sound accusing at the same time.

“I won't make you sore sweetheart, it’ll go down.” Not whilst it’s actually wedged in your body, Steve thinks, but Bucky doesn’t need to know that. “Let’s go shower.”

“No.” It’s firm, direct and alert. Steve suspects Bucky might have gone a little floaty with his orgasm, but he didn’t hit subspace, not the way Steve knows he can. Probably couldn’t relax into it, which it completely understandable with so many new things happening.

“No?”

“You need to come again.”

“Baby…”

“No Steve.” Bucky clearly has a real hang up about this, but Steve can come up with a work around. He also has passing thoughts about...just telling Bucky that that’s not how it’s going to be. That Steve’s in charge, that he makes the decisions about what’s good for them both. Which is what he wants, what he desperately wants to work towards with Bucky, if he's amenable, to have that type of relationship.

But not right now. Bucky’s just given his virginity to Steve, an amazing gift, and already he’s concerned with Steve’s pleasure again. Steve worries for a moment that this is already coming from Bucky not feeling good enough.

He softly strokes his hands up and down Bucky’s ribs, across his stomach, briefly cups Bucky’s soft and sticky cock. Then runs his hands back up, one coming to rest on Bucky's slender throat, gripping firmly, not to cut off any air, but just to own.

“Baby, what you just gave me, what we just did, was amazing for me. I came so hard, filled you up baby, because you’re mine. It was so good for me sweetheart, you're so good. Okay?”

Bucky let’s out a sigh, a deep breath, a tension that Steve hadn't even realized he was holding, but with it he deliberately clenches on Steve again...and Steve moans.

And he could go again, ready in Bucky’s body. Images of fucking him and seeing his own come slathered on his cock, his own come dripping back out of Bucky’s body as he fucks him…

“Thank you...but you do need to come again. Please?”

"I can...I can do it-"

"No!" Bucky's reaction is boarder line aggressive, his sharp movement enough to make them both groan, Steve's cock still hard in Bucky's body, "you gotta use me Steve."

Steve thinks for a moment, hating Bucky's phrasing but understanding that he simply might not be seeing Bucky's needs...”okay baby, but not like this, I don’t want to make you sore.”

Lifting Bucky off his cock is traumatic for them both. Steve first groans with pleasure at the movement, and then hisses with the cold air and the loss. Bucky simply groans the whole way though, then whimpers when Steve finally tugs the head of his cock free of his body.

Steve doesn’t hesitate to lift him, carrying Bucky into the shower, awkwardly getting the water running and making sure it’s warmed up a little before standing Bucky under it, leaning him gently against the tile.

Steve can see Bucky’s legs shivering as he presses his weight forward on his forearm, “baby, we really don’t need to-”

“I want to. Please.”

“Okay sweetheart, just stand there a minute,” Steve’s holding Bucky's weight with strong hands around his hips, and he slides one around to pull at Bucky’s cheek with a thumb, "you're the hottest thing I've ever seen baby." 

He gently touches with a finger, investigating Bucky’s hole, pressing a little and watching a little of his thick come seep back out. Steve’s throat feels full, he could watch this all day, Bucky’s sore and puffy looking hole. Steve’s cock twitches, and Bucky’s breathing is coming ragged. Bucky whines, wriggling against Steve's touches.

“Okay baby?”

Bucky nods, sharp movements.

“Put your feet together,” Bucky complies straight away, and Steve takes a large handful, half the bottle, of one of Bucky’s fancy shower soaps and slides his hand into the gap in between, slicking them up, and slicking his cock.

Steve’s had a lot of practice getting off fast in the shower, and he won’t keep Bucky here longer than he has to. He holds him close, taking his weight, locking his arms around Bucky’s body before he pushes into the space between Bucky’s thighs.

Steve is very aware of how warm Bucky’s skin is from the hot water, how slicked and smooth his skin feels. He thrusts his hips, pumping into the space, feeling it when the head of his cock slides out the other side. He’s careful to be low enough not to hit Bucky’s balls, not wanting to stimulate him if he's not ready for it. The height difference makes it awkward, Steve having to bend his knees, but he manages.

Bucky still lets out a breathy moan that spurs Steve on. His body is so small is Steve’s arms, so compliant, so warm and welcoming and perfect. Steve looses himself in it quickly. Bucky’s hand grips and Steve’s forearm, his blunt nails digging in but doing no damage.

It’s Bucky’s quiet little whimpers that bring Steve off in the end. The quivering in his thighs. The way he’s so soft for Steve. Steve paints the inside of Buck’s thighs with a soft groan, mouthing at the side of Bucky’s neck and puffing to catch his breath.

“Thank you baby, you’re incredible, you want a bath with me honey?”

Bucky’s head shakes, “just bed.”

Steve doesn’t bother to wash Bucky’s hair, just soaps up a cloth and gives Bucky a very quick rinse down before wrapping him in a very fluffy bath sheet and carrying him to bed. Steve tucks him in, not worrying about the sheets, it can be sorted tomorrow, and the towel will sop up the droplets from Bucky’s skin. Steve goes to head to the bathroom, but Bucky’s pained whine has him turning back.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“You’re leaving,” Bucky’s hitching breath sounds close to tears, so Steve slides straight into bed with him.

“No baby, I was gonna brush my teeth, that’s all, but it doesn’t matter, you want me to stay here?”

Bucky doesn’t answer, but he does move, clumsily extracting himself from the damp towel before Steve gets the idea and lifts Bucky, draping him across his chest. Bucky settles.

Steve lays there for several minutes, just soaking it in. A need for reassurance akin to separation anxiety. The need for skin to skin contact.

Steve’s read about these things, knows what he’s dealing with, he thinks. 

“Baby, I need to go for just a minute, but I’ll be right back I swear.” Bucky just shakes his head, nuzzling his face into Steve’s pecs. Steve moves him off, and pulls the damp towel out of the bed, “one minute baby, just wait.” 

Steve practically dives for the kitchen and is back in less than thirty seconds with two bottles of water and a bag of chocolate buttons. He shuffles Bucky into his lap, and he immediately settles again with a content sounding hum. Steve feeds him a half bottle of water, and Bucky is docile in his arms, happy to comply. 

He gets a couple of chocolate Buttons into Bucky's mouth, and notes he’s gently sucking on them, not chewing. Steve lies down, and Bucky happily spreads himself across Steve again, both of them still naked. Steve spends half an hour stroking Bucky’s back and occasionally feeding him a couple of chocolates. Bucky’s a dead weight on him, totally boneless, relaxing in a satisfied way Steve’s never seen before.

“You need anything baby?”

Bucky shakes his head again, “just you.”

And if that isn’t magic to Steve. This kid.


End file.
